leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shen
}} Abilities (4 Shen's level'')| }} bonus magic damage and restores energy}}. |description2= Every basic attack reduces the cooldown by 1 second, increased to 2 seconds while holds. |static= |targeting='Ki Strike' is an on-hit effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. *The real cooldown of this ability is 10s, but it becomes 9s with the basic attack reducing the cooldown of Ki Strike by 1 second, and 8s if is enabled. *Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Ki Strike. *''Ki Strike's'' damage will be mitigated if Shen's attack is , , or misses. *''Ki Strike's'' bonus damage will affect structures. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= |video=Shen IVideo }} Shen throws a blade at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them for 5 seconds. |description2 = Shen and allied champions heal over 3 seconds upon damaging a marked enemies, with the duration refreshing with subsequent damage. |description3 = If Vorpal Blade kills its target, Shen heals for 33% of the normal amount instantly. |leveling = |leveling2 = maximum health)}}| maximum health)}}}} |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=energy |range=475 |targeting='Vorpal Blade' is a single-target ability with an on-hit effect and spell effect buff component. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= *If Shen marks a neutral enemy monster with Vorpal Blade, both allies and enemies will benefit from the healing if they attack it. *If the target dies before Vorpal Blade reaches it, Shen will still receive the instant heal. |video=Shen QVideo }} Shen gains a shield that lasts up to 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=energy |targeting='Feint' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Feint'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Shen's previous orders. *If Feint is activated when trigger, the cooldown of will start at 8 seconds instead of 9. |video=Shen WVideo }} Shen dashes in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemy champions he hits, them for seconds and restoring per target. |description2= opponents deal half damage to Shen. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range=600 |targeting='Shadow Dash' is a linear dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the taunt and debuff, but do not prevent Shen from regaining energy. |additional= * Shadow Dash does not reduce the damage from on-hit effects. |video=Shen EVideo }} Shen channels for 3 seconds, granting the target allied champion a shield that lasts up to 5 seconds. |description2 = If the channel completes successfully, Shen blinks to his target, placing himself between them and the nearest visible enemy champion. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=Global |targeting='Stand United' is an ally-targeted blink ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *Shen cannot target himself with Stand United. *Shen can alternatively target an ally by clicking on their respective champion portrait on the left side of the screen or using the F1 to F5 keys. *Shen cannot target allies of whom he does not currently have sight of due to a vision-restricting effect, such as or . This includes prevention of casting it using the aforementioned methods of clicking the champion portraits and F1-5 keys. *Using Stand United on a stealthed ally will not remove their stealth. *Shen's teleport is not contingent on the state of his ally's shield. Breaking the shield will not cancel Shen's channel nor will breaking Shen's channel remove the shield prematurely. |video=Shen RVideo }} References cs:Shen de:Shen es:Shen fr:Shen pl:Shen pt-br:Shen ru:Shen zh:慎 Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Global champion Category:Melee champion Category:Taunt champion Category:Energy champion Category:Blink champion Category:Shield champion Category:Dash champion Category:Healer champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion